<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tough Day at the Office by SSAHotchsWife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292678">Tough Day at the Office</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSAHotchsWife/pseuds/SSAHotchsWife'>SSAHotchsWife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Aaron Hotchner, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Degradation Kink, Light Praise Kink, Oral Sex, Sir Kink, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:16:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSAHotchsWife/pseuds/SSAHotchsWife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a tough case for the team, and everyone is a little on edge. Aaron knows where he can go to make himself feel better after a rough day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tough Day at the Office</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a request from my tumblr (ssahotchswife.tumblr.com) that I was very happy to oblige. I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Driving to your house had been an impulse. A dangerous, probably self-destructive impulse that Aaron Hotchner couldn’t seem to be able to control. You both had sworn up and down that last time was going to be the last time, but quitting you was harder than any drug he could think of. He’d have to remember not to use that analogy in front of Reid. As much as Aaron knew that it was a bad idea and that you had promised there would be no relapses, this case had run everyone ragged. He couldn’t have been in a worse mood during the flight back if he had tried, and he couldn’t seem to drag his eyes from you the entire flight. That mix of a bad mood and an inability to keep his eyes off you always seemed to end up the same way, with Aaron standing in front of your door, the urge to bend you over the nearest surface and fuck you until you were screaming his name building to the highest possible degree.</p>
<p>The clock on his dashboard said 12:03. He debated even going up to knock on the door, but he knew that you were likely in the house waiting for him, and he hated to disappoint you. Of course, it was so much fun seeing you pout when you didn’t get your way. It always led to Aaron teaching you how to be a good girl, instead of a brat, typically a very enjoyable lesson for both of you.</p>
<p>A flash of light in the window caught his eye. If he wasn’t mistaken, he could see you pacing back and forth in your living room. That alone was enough to convince Aaron to turn the car off and go knock on your door. He left his suit jacket in the car, leaving him in only his button-up and pants. When he finally did, you opened the door after the second knock. Hunger for you rolled through his body as he looked you over, you were in an old t-shirt and pajama shorts that were so short they could have easily just been underwear. From the barest of glances, he didn’t think you were wearing a bra.</p>
<p>“I thought I might see you tonight.” You said after a moment.</p>
<p>“You almost didn’t.”</p>
<p>“Well, that wouldn’t be any fun.” You laughed slightly, angling your body to let him in. “You want a drink?”</p>
<p>“A beer is fine,” He said, watching you walk into the kitchen to grab a drink for him. You both knew he wasn’t here for a drink.</p>
<p>“Tough case,” You said as you returned. Aaron accepted the beer from you and grunted his agreement. “I know how you get after a tough loss, Aaron. I also know how to make you feel better.” Looking at you, he saw a playful glint in your eyes and felt his cock twitch in anticipation of what it meant.</p>
<p>“Well, (y/n), if you think you know how to make me feel better then you should probably do it, or I’m only going to feel worse.”</p>
<p>"Yes, sir.” You replied, your voice quiet.</p>
<p>Aaron watched with amusement as you dropped to your knees in front of him. This was how he liked to see you, on your knees mouth watering as you pulled his cock free from his pants. You hummed a little in appreciation as you finally wrapped your small hand around the thick length of it. Taking a sip from his beer, Aaron let out a content sigh as you stroked him softly. When you finally took him into your mouth your eyes were on his so intently, craving his approval as you sucked him off. A glance further down your body and he noticed that you were rubbing yourself through your shorts, desperate for any kind of friction against your pussy. Aaron looked away from you to the ceiling, regaining control. He wanted to grip you by the back of your head and fuck that pretty mouth until his come was sliding down the back of your throat, but he had other plans for the night, so when he felt himself getting closer and closer to his climax he abruptly pulled out of your mouth, enjoying the brief disappointment that flashed in your eyes.</p>
<p>You let yourself be tugged up back to standing as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to your lips, holding your delicate head in his big hands. His tongue caressed yours and he felt the shiver roll through you as he kissed you deeply and you arched into him. Biting your bottom lip gently, he moved one hand from your head to cup your breast through your shirt, confirming his suspicions of your lack of underwear there. Your breathing picked up pace as he ran a thumb over the hardened bud at the center of your breast, taking in a sharp breath as he pinched the nipple between his fingers.</p>
<p>“I’m going to throw this bottle away in the kitchen, while I’m doing that I want you in the bedroom waiting for me,” Aaron murmured against your lips. “I want you naked except for those tiny little shorts. Think you can do that for me, sweet girl?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir, I can do that.” You panted as he moved his hand lower and cupped you between your thighs. Over your shorts, his thumb stroked up and down the length of your sensitive middle, if he peeled your shorts off you now he knew he would find an ocean within them.</p>
<p>“Go do it then.” An amused smirk situated itself on his face as you quickly disentangled yourself from him and made your way down the hall to the bedroom. “Oh, and I don’t want you touching that little pussy with me not there, I don’t feel comfortable with you touching my things without supervision.” You glanced back at him for a moment, mouth opened wide at his command, before nodding once and disappearing into the bedroom.  </p>
<p>Aaron was tempted to sit on the couch and turn the tv on, to leave you waiting for him in the bedroom, your pussy desperate for his hands, his mouth, his cock. As much fun as that might be, the erection he was sporting needed some attention, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to take care of it himself.</p>
<p>After throwing the bottle away in the recycling bin, Aaron made his way toward the bedroom, leaving his shoes by the door. As he neared the bedroom he heard soft little whimpers coming from the room, and a rush of anger flooded through him. Sure enough, when he finally walked into the room, hands in his pockets, he saw you squirming on the bed with your hand in your shorts, rubbing your clit vigorously.</p>
<p>“Well,” Aaron said, watching you freeze, your eyes flying to him in panic. After a breath, you reluctantly pulled your hand out of your pants. “No, no, please, finish what you were doing, it looked like you were having fun. In fact, why don’t you finish yourself off, and I’ll get going, let you have some alone time.”</p>
<p>“No!” You shouted, jumping up to your knees, desperate to reach out to him, but knowing it would only make things worse. “I’m sorry, I won’t do it again. I can be a good girl, I promise.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” He said. “I don’t think you can. In fact, I think you only know how to be a naughty little slut who doesn’t follow the rules. Do you know what happens when naughty girls like you break the rules?” You shook your head slightly, like he knew you would, and bit your lip. Of course you wouldn’t know what happens when you didn’t follow his instructions, you were usually so obedient, but Aaron couldn’t pretend he wasn’t a little excited at the prospect of showing you.</p>
<p>Slowly, he unbuttoned and removed his shirt, folding it neatly and placing it on the dresser next to him. Knowing he had your full, rapt attention, he removed his pants at his own pace, certainly not moving any faster for your sake. Standing stark naked in front of you now, he stretched his arms over his head for a moment, looking at you with disappointment.</p>
<p>“I wanted to be able to come in here and worship your little pussy, to use my mouth and my hands and my cock to thank you for sucking me like the good girl I thought you were,” Aaron sighed, moving to sit on the bed near enough that you could touch him. He almost wanted you to reach out and brush against him, but he knew you wouldn’t, he knew you were trying your hardest to seem like a good obedient girl. “Come here.” He commanded.</p>
<p>You moved towards him instantly, stopping on your knees next to him. He stroked a hand down your hair gently before nudging you to lay face down on his lap, ass in the air.</p>
<p>“After such a hard day at work for me I thought you’d want to do anything to make me feel better, but now I have to discipline you,” He said, smoothing his hand over your bottom. With an incredible display of the strength you knew he had, he ripped your little spandex shorts clean off, leaving you bare. “You get ten spanks, and I want you to count them. If you lose count or don’t count at all you start over. We don’t stop until you get to ten. Are you ready?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir, I’m ready.” Aaron could hear the nervousness in your voice. You’d never done this before with him, but he was certain if it was too much you would use the agreed-upon safe word to put a stop to it.</p>
<p>After another stroke of his hand over your ass, he pulled his hand back and landed a smack on the cheek, loving the red print of his hand left in its wake. Dutiful as ever, you counted the first spank, even as your legs squeezed together. Aaron knew each spank was causing you to get wetter and wetter, but you counted each one, desperate to prove what a good girl you could be.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t have to do this if you had just followed the rules,” He said as he smacked your ass again and again.</p>
<p>“Eight,” You moaned the word after his hand came down on you. “Nine. Ten.” Each word was punctuated by a loud moan and by the time he reached the last spank he wondered if you were a little disappointed that he was done.</p>
<p>“See,” He said, smoothing his hand over your reddened cheek. “If you had been a good girl before like you were just now I wouldn’t have to punish you.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” You said quietly. Aaron sighed, sliding your hair off your shoulders and leaned over, pressing a kiss to the back of your neck.</p>
<p>“I know you are, sweet girl,” He said, stroking his thumb up and down where it rested on your hip. “But I can’t let you think your actions won’t have consequences, right?” You nodded. “And I think maybe you liked this little consequence, judging from how wet you are, hm?” You took in a breath as he slid one finger up your slit and collected the wetness pooling there. “Just as I thought. Come on, lay on your back for me.”</p>
<p>You did as you were told and laid on the bed, resting your head on the pillow. He knew you were watching as he sucked the finger he had used on your slit, tasting the lovely flavor of you. For a moment he just looked at you, ready and waiting for him, and he felt himself want to smile. Your eyes followed him as he crossed to your bedside table, opening the drawer and pulling out a pair of silver handcuffs.</p>
<p>“Since you can’t seem to keep your hands to yourself and not touch my things, I guess I’m going to have to make sure you can’t touch what you’re not supposed to.”</p>
<p>Aaron’s eyes never left yours as he locked your wrist into the cuff and threaded the other through your headboard to lock the left wrist in as well. He could feel your breath puffing out onto his chest as he leaned over you to make sure the cuffs were secure, but not too tight. Slowly, he moved down your body, stopping over your breasts.</p>
<p>“Now, let’s test this out.” He said quietly, dipping his head to take one of your hardened nipples into his mouth.</p>
<p>“Oh,” You shouted as he softly bit your nipple, his hand smoothing over your rib cage up to cup the other breast in his hand. “God, yes.” Aaron moved over to your other breast, not wanting it to get jealous of the treatment its twin was getting, and placed him over that nipple.</p>
<p>Your moans spurred him on as he bit this nipple and tweaked the other with his fingers. Slowly, he kissed between your breasts and down your torso, watching you squirm under him as urged your legs open. His mouth was soft as he pressed a kiss to your inner thigh, trailing up to your center. Inhaling the scent of you, he licked a straight line up from your slit to your clit, holding your hips down with a strong hand.</p>
<p>“Delicious,” Aaron growled as he lapped between your thighs. Your moans grew louder and more impatient as he poked the tip of his tongue into your tight hole. Switching hands that were holding your hips down, he took the ring finger on his right hand and pressed it into you slowly. “God, you’re tight, (y/n).” Pressing another finger into you he began pumping them in and out, loving the way you were panting and moaning above him.</p>
<p>He could feel you getting closer and closer to your orgasm, so he lowered his mouth back onto you, swirling his tongue around your clit. Your pussy clenched around his fingers and he felt you begin to shake as your orgasm washed over you. The sounds you were making were like music to his ears, the way you moaned and yelled his name. Letting you ride out every wave of pleasure, Aaron finally pulled his fingers out of you and crawled back up your body, kissing your skin sporadically until he ended up eye to eye with you.</p>
<p>“Now I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week.”</p>
<p>“Oh, god,” You moaned. “Please.”</p>
<p>Standing on his knees before you, Aaron lifted one of your legs to rest your ankle on his shoulder. With a groan of pleasure, he sheathed his thick cock deep into your pussy and began to slam his hips into you. Every day he was grateful you were taking birth control so he could slide in raw and feel every inch of you on every inch of him.</p>
<p>“Keep your eyes on me,” He commanded after you squeezed them shut while he pounded into you. “I want you to watch me while I fuck you like the naughty girl you are. You’re my naughty girl, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” You groaned. “Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>“Good girl.” He ground out, pumping his cock in and out hitting that spot deep within you that had you screaming. Moving a hand down to start circling his thumb on your clit he said, “Fuck, (y/n), I want you to come on my cock.” Within seconds you were obliging him, screaming his name as your pussy walls clenched down on him.</p>
<p>The sudden tightness of your pussy around his cock was enough to send him hurtling over the edge with you, emptying his seed deep inside of you. He came with your name groaned from his lips, pressing a small kiss to the inside of your ankle as he came down from that orgasmic glow.</p>
<p>Slowly, he lowered your leg back to the bed and pulled out of you. You watched, panting, as he walked back to the side table and pulled a key from drawer. Unlocking the cuffs around your wrists, he kissed each wrist and hand as he lowered them too down to the bed. He disappeared quickly into the bathroom and found a washcloth in the bottom cabinet under the sink which he wet with warm water. When he came back you were propped up on your elbows, watching as he lowered the washcloth between your thighs and wiped gently. As he finished he unceremoniously dumped the cloth into your laundry hamper and crawled into bed next to you.</p>
<p>“Very domestic of you,” He smiled slightly and lifted the covers up and over both of you, pulling you into him and holding you there.</p>
<p>“Did I hurt you, (y/n)?” He asked quietly. You pressed a small kiss to the underside of his jaw.</p>
<p>“Never,” You whispered. “Everything you asked for I was more than willing to give, Aaron. I’m sorry about the case today, it seemed like it was really hard on you.”</p>
<p>“It was,” He agreed. “It was hard on everyone. This helped, thank you.” You smiled at him and propped yourself up onto your hand to press a long kiss to his lips.</p>
<p>“Get some sleep.”</p>
<p>Aaron’s arms wrapped around your torso and pulled you even tighter into him as you both drifted off, exhausted after the long day you’d had together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>